Upheaval
by ShortAtntionSpaz
Summary: Granger," Draco sneered at Hermione, "I've got good news for you. It seems that they're not just letting mudbloods in, like yourself, but they're flat out letting straight mud in now." ch 7's title is for Pyro and Delphie. Only they will truly get it
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first HP fic, so be nice to me! This was a random thought I had tumbling around my brain that I had to get out. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry that it's so short. Anywhoos, read, and please review.

~~~

There are two kinds of evil in the world. There are evil muggles, and evil wizards. It was only a matter of time before they started teaming up for world domination. Terrorists, evil overlords, and power hungry wizards grouped together in various places around the world, plotting their revenge on those that had kept them from taking over the world thus far. Their plan was pretty simple, obliterate a few sparsely populated towns, and if that didn't get anyone's attention, then they would go to steadily larger cities until they had virtually taken out everything but the command centers such as the White House, Buckingham Palace, the Kremlin, and any other strongholds. Unfortunately for Americans, they decided to take out their country first. This move was pure strategy. Knowing that America would rush to the rescue of anyone else that needed their help, they decided to bring the great United States of America to her knees. The only thing is, evil often underestimates the toughness of their prey.

The first attack was a missile, helped along by strong evil magic that increased its speed and damage. Unfortunately for those who designed these missiles, they found that they are hard to control, and ended up making a considerable crater in a cattle field outside of Daisy, Missouri (population 46). After that fluke, the wizards placed various spells on water, produce, and other precious commodities, that had results very similar to Fred and George's toffees. Muggles of all ages flocked to hospitals with varying colors of skin, swollen or extra limbs, voices that sounded like barnyard animals, or hiccupping small finches. 

The once secret world of witches and wizards was thrown into the limelight as anyone with capable powers were asked to come put the American citizens back in order. Portkeys were set up all across the nation, and many muggles were put on the floo network to allow witches and wizards to commute back and forth from their homes across the world to heal muggles during the day, and go back home at night. 

Evil that had wormed it's way into corporations around the world sporadically cursed random products in their line, so everything was unpredictable. No kind of food was safe, as factory workers, inspectors and shippers had access to products, and there was little corporations could do to inspect everything for curses, since by the time fresh food had gone through any kind of vigorous testing, it would go bad before it could be shipped out, and that would still leave it vulnerable to grocery store clerks, or even shoppers bent on helping the causes of evil.

Those that could went into hiding, eating only fresh food straight from their gardens, and staple foods that they had already been storing. Others took vacations in foreign countries, and most sent their children to relatives overseas.

There was a huge problem with that. These children left schools in all large cities overpopulated with kids that knew nothing about the culture, and sometimes, language of these schools. 

It was because of this chaos that a very important man in the wizarding community made a crucial decision. After careful consideration, resolving, and planning, Albus Dumbledore decided to open up Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to a select number of muggles.

~~~

A/N: well? I know you've got an opinion, send me a review please! :-D Even if you want to flame me, it's ok. That's what fanfiction is all about, writing, making mistakes, accepting criticism and fixing it! :-D Have a great day!


	2. different beginning to a familiar story

A/N: this is where the fun part of the story starts! I am really excited about where this story is going.

THANK YOU PYRO FOR YOUR HELP!!!

Anywhoos, story ahoy!

This epiphany required a few major changes in the structure of classes, activities, and the castle itself. After a slight construction job, Hogwarts had a new wing, an expanded great hall, and a few more strange corridors. All the while the construction was going on, there were many meetings going on with Dumbledore and all of the professors. Many plans and decisions had to be made over the new students that were to show up at the beginning of the term. It was plain to them that there was no way that the muggles could join the regular students in classes, and in the same house. Not that they were trying to segregate them, but the muggles needed their own house. Dumbledore named the new house Kookumboo, in honor of a dear old muggle friend of his named Harold Kookumboo that was intensely interested in witches and wizards living harmoniously with the muggles. Hired to head the new Kookumboo house was a muggle woman named Breanna Blashak, who came over from America, with the ink still wet on her master's degree in education.

She proved invaluable to them in figuring out what courses the new muggle students would require, and what all it would take to get those classes taught.

Aside from the regular muggle classes of English, arithmetic, science, and others, there would be courses offered alongside the already required muggle studies, witch and wizard studies.

Tyhler sighed as she stepped off of the plane. The vision of her mother danced in her head. The last she had seen of her, she was wearing a hooded sweatshirt pulled forward to cover as much as was possible. Her eyes were glowing an unnatural shade of orange, and on one side of her forehead, she had started growing scales, and her lower lip was almost twice its normal size. Along with many other children, she was being shipped off to London to stay with distant relatives, third or fourth cousins, or something like that, that were pushing seventy. She had only known that they had existed for a week now as her mom tried to find someone for her to stay with until this whole war thing was over. They had been living in horrible conditions thus far, living in fear of every bite they took, and every sip they drank. The shampoo her mother had been using for nearly twenty years started making her skin scaly- literally. Other products were worse, leaving painful marks on their victims or causing violent convulsions. Tyhler herself had a few disfiguring curses upon her, including her ears turning a bright sunshiny yellow, purple hair growing on her arms, one of her legs was missing it's knee joint, and her eyelashes were blinking with vibrant blue lights. The blue eyelashes she liked, since they did, in fact match her dyed hair quite nicely. The only drawback to them was the fact that the blinking made it really hard to get to sleep at night. Like most overseas airlines, LondonAir had provided them with a complete de-hexing mid flight, so she didn't have to worry about that anymore.

As Tyhler walked across the terminal, a customer service agent from the counter came hurrying over and handed her an envelope made from thick parchment.

"This came for you during flight." The woman said, before hurrying back to her spot behind the counter, where a long line was waiting.

Ms. T. Phelps  
Seat 19B  
LondonAir flight 128  
Midair

"What in the…?" Tyhler muttered, shoving it in her pocket, as she looked around the terminal for anyone that looked at all similar to the faded picture her mother gave her that was about 30 years old. The couple her mother assured her would like her, were sitting stiffly on the edge of a couch, with slight smiles on their faces, and looking proper.

Not seeing anyone that even remotely matched the picture, she sat down on a brown leather airport chair and tossed her carryon bag, on the seat next to her. Her carryon bag was last years school backpack, which was covered with patches, attacked with fabric paint, and had dozens of signatures from her closest friends at school. Suddenly feeling very lonely, being in a foreign country, away from her friends, and her mother, Tyhler chewed on her lip ring in anticipation.

A well dressed man with his dark hair slicked back walked up to her.

"Pardon me, but are you Miss Phelps?"

Blinking, she nodded and said, "Yeah, who are you?"

"My name is Miles. I was sent to fetch you." He informed her, showing her the picture her mom had sent to Mr. And Mrs. Henderson so they could recognize her. It was slightly old, being taken the beginning ninth grade, which was almost a year ago. It was taken when her hair was still dyed jet black, and before she got the third hole in her ears, and her lip ring.

"Oh dear." The man sighed, "I suppose they didn't de-hex you mid air as promised."

"Yeah they did." She said, confused.

"Your hair is blue." He informed her.

"Yup." She said, barely able to hold back a scowl as she pushed a strand of her long spiky bangs out of her eyes and slid a stray piece of her long hair behind her ears.

"Oh dear, they won't like that." Miles said nervously as he picked up her backpack and headed towards the luggage carousel.

Following him, Tyhler asked, "What are they like?"

"Calm and quiet, and they like others to be the same." He warned.

When they got out to the vehicle, a shiny Bentley, Tyhler moved to sit in the passenger seat, but Miles beat her to the car, and opened the door to the backseat for her.

As he was driving, Miles started lecturing her about the house rules and expectations. "There will be no horsing around, or rough stuff. Music is not to be played loudly. There will be no yelling. "

"Hey." She interrupted. "Everything you are telling me is stuff I _can't_ do. Why not tell me what I can do?"

"You can be on time for meals, or you will not eat." He started.

"This sucks." She muttered to herself, slumping down in her seat.

"Don't worry, Miss, you'll only be there for a few weeks, until the start of the term at your new school."

"What school is that? She asked.

"St. Vincent's. It's a boarding school a few hours drive into the country."

With a grumble, she shoved the photograph she was still holding, into her pocket, and her fingers brushed the envelope addressed to her so strangely. She pulled it out again, and studied the green lettering on the front. On the back was a peculiar purple wax seal with a coat of arms that had a lion, an eagle, a badger, a snake, and a buffalo crowded around the letter H. Pulling out the letter, it crinkled as she unfolded. It was made from thick paper that matched the envelope

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft, Wizardry, and Study by Muggles

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Ms. Phelps,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, Wizardry, and Study by Muggles. Please find enclosed a list of necessary equipment; please bring what you can from the list. Anything that is not acquirable before the term starts will be purchased at a special trip to the neighboring city of Hogsmead. Term begins on September 1. Also enclosed is your train ticket. The train leaves from platform 9 ¾ of King's Cross Station at eleven o'clock.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Tyhler furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Why would someone send her an acceptance letter for a school she not only didn't apply for, but also had never heard of? Shaking her head, she shoved the letter back in her pocket with the picture, and settled down into her seat, leaning the side of her head against the door.

Caleb, a tall, wiry boy with spiky blonde hair whistled as he walked down the street. On the end of the bright red leash was Francis, a small terrier type of dog. Caleb waved at a car that passed him by, and turned the corner, pausing to let Francis water the grass next to the curb. Carefully stepping clear of the spot that Francis was just occupying, as he was wearing no shoes, Caleb kept on walking. Suddenly, a flash of yellowish brown caught his eye. Looking up, he caught sight of a tawny owl circling above him. The bird gracefully landed on the fence right next to Caleb, and held out its beak towards him, where in fact, it held a thick letter addressed to him with green ink.

Wondering if he was deranged, Caleb put his hand out and grabbed the letter from the owl, which let go, and took off with a flutter.

Hooking the leash on his wrist so he could open the letter, Caleb kept walking. After he had read the first page, he heard someone call his name. Looking up to see his Aunt Paige standing at the gate to her house, he grinned at her.

"Caleb." she said in her 'mom voice', "What have I told you about walking outside around here without your shoes on?"

"This aint the backroads of Kentucky, there's glass on the street." He said, waving at another car as it passed.

"That's right, and you really don't need to wave at everyone." She explained.

"But that's just a common courtesy!" he said with a shake of his head.

Ever since coming to London a few weeks ago, Caleb stuck out like a sore thumb. He was raised in the rough country outside a small town in Kentucky, and was more comfortable in his overalls, plowing a field on his favorite John Deere tractor, than doing anything in the city. Well, the suburbs surrounding the city, where Aunt Paige and Uncle Gregory lived with their two children, Gabrielle and Harrison, who at three and five, were much younger then Caleb's sixteen years.

His Aunt pushed open the gate for him to walk through, and Caleb walked through and let it shut behind him before kneeling and unhooking the leash from Francis' collar.

"Francis hasn't been walked so much in his life, since you came here." She grinned at him.

"I hate to see him all cooped up inside all the time, why my dogs at home, Jethro and Rusty, only come in at night, they spend all day runnin after rabbits, and other things."

"Well, this is not Kentucky." Aunt Paige said again, like she said to almost everything else Caleb did.

Later that night, Caleb laid on the mattress they had put on the floor of Harrison's room for him to sleep on, having no other room for him to stay in. He couldn't sleep, with the sounds of cars rambling by the house every once in awhile, and the absence of the sound of frogs and crickets that he was used to. Instead, the only sound he could hear was his aunt and uncle downstairs, talking.

"What are we going to do about him?" Uncle Gregory asked.

"I just don't know. I mean, that boy eats more than the lot of us put together, and he can't just wear his half a dozen pairs of jeans and flannel shirts forever. He needs decent clothes, appropriate shoes. We can't bring him to church in his work boots!" she rambled.

"Have you seen Gabrielle and Harrison lately, wanting to walk around outside without their shoes on? And if they pick up on his habit of waving to strangers, that could mean nothing good!"

With a sigh, Caleb turned over, and picked up the letter he had received in such a strange fashion. With the glow of the nightlight plugged into the wall a few feet away from his head, Caleb re-read the words, wondering if this was the answer to his Aunt and Uncle's problems.

Turning over sleepily in her double bed, Tabitha stretched. Instinctively she knew that it was time for her to get up. She just happened to be the kind of person that didn't need to use an alarm clock. She stretched, mentally running her morning routine through her head. She always went for a four-mile run before coming home to shower, and eat a healthy breakfast before going off to work, where she was a co-owner of a small electronics store. She stood up and pulled on her running clothes, and crept across the living room, as to not wake up the two sleeping forms lying prone on her couches. She had almost gotten out the door without interruption.

"Tabitha, is that you?" asked a small voice.

"Yes, Kara, it's me, I'll be right back." She said, reassuring the child, who just buried her face in her pillow and fell back asleep.

Tabitha shook her head. She was definitely not meant to be a mother at this point in her life. When her cousin Carrie from America called her, frantic about the welfare of her children, there was nothing Tabitha could do but say she'd take care of them. At twenty-four, Tabitha was not old enough to be a mother to Kara, who was eleven, and definitely not old enough to be a mother to Edan, her brother, who was almost eighteen. One or the other would be easy to handle, but it was difficult handling the both of them at once.

Keeping her breathing steady, she thought about them as she ran. Kara was a slender child, with the appearance of being fragile. Tabitha knew that when she was in her own environment, where she felt comfortable, she was a lot bolder, but she was timid and fearful of everything around Bristol, where Tabitha lived. Part of that was due to the fact that she was definitely a daddy's girl, and daddy was a whole ocean away from her right now. When she had her mind on other things than the fact that she wasn't at home, Kara was a little songbird, singing cheerfully anything she could think of to sing. She really was a sweet child, but a bit too clingy for Tabitha's tastes. Maybe she could get the child a cat. Kara loved animals, and watched the discovery channel every chance she got. She had even won over the neighbor's feisty cat in one afternoon's time, and even the neighbors knew their cat hated them.

Edan was just the opposite, ready to set the world on fire. Actually, in two ways. He was bold and daring, and ready to do whatever it took to overcome his challenges, and there was the fact that he was an extreme pyromaniac. He always had his trusty Zippo lighter that had his name and it's meaning in Gaelic inscribed on it, _Edan, full of fire_, which was fitting of him. He was a pro at refilling the butane that it took to light his own personal little flame, because he spent a lot of time using his lighter, and needed to refill it often. Similar to the same way some people had a nervous twitch, or habit, with a brush his fingers; Edan would pop his lighter open, light it, and with a flick of his wrist, close it, extinguishing the flame. Even with his habit of playing with fire, Edan was trustworthy, having proved himself helpful with caring for his sister, doing chores, and running errands. Even though, like most teenagers, he wasn't an early riser, Edan liked to read the morning paper with his eleven o'clock breakfast. He really was an intelligent young man, with the exception of his fondness of fire, which didn't seem too bright to her.

Tabitha bounded up the steps to her second floor apartment. As she opened the door, she noticed her trailing shoelace, and as she bent to tie it, a flash of white flew over her and into the room.

Kara shrieked with delight as a great snowy owl settled itself on the back of a dining room chair, and Tabitha scurried in after the Owl.

Her shriek woke up Edan, who jumped up with a start and picked up his blanket, ready to throw it over the bird in order to get it back outside. However, when he had edged close enough to toss a blanket over the bird, it held its leg out to him, with two letters encased in thick parchment envelopes tied to it. Dropping his blanket, Edan carefully untied the letters and the bird took off, flying straight out the door. Glancing down at the letters, he read,

Edan Larkin  
long couch  
Wildwood Apartments, G 204  
Bristol

Kara Larkin  
Short couch  
Wildwood Apartments, G 204  
Bristol

"Here you go, kid." Edan said as he handed his sister the letter addressed to her, and they both started tearing them open.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned over the fact that those letters were delivered by an owl?" Tabitha asked, a bit shaken over the whole incident.

"Nah." Edan stated, pulling out his letter.

A/N: Whew, one more chapter posted. Review please. Reviews are like high fives from random strangers! High fives from random strangers make your day. 


	3. chapt 3 until a better name comes along

A/N: The Spaz wants to know the opinions of her readers on the lame title. Any suggestions for a different one would be greatly appreciated. TYTYTY.

Freak and Proud: Thank you. I would prolly be more excited than scared, myself if an owl flew into my house. I would think it was someone's trained pet, lol. Thanks for the review! hands you a bag of cotton candy

MysticGryffin: Wow, I feel specialful!!! You get a balloon! hands you a shiny red balloon on a string

Miles was right. Mr. and Mrs. Henderson did not like Thyler's blue hair. Neither did they like the three piercings in each ear, or her lip ring. They also did not approve of her style. She was fond of her eclectic collection of clothing, anything from her wide legged jeans adorned with green zippers all over the legs, to her clippie barrettes that had 3-D cat ears attached to them, her red shirt that said "DORK" on the front, and most of all, her jingly bracelets that rose almost halfway to her elbows.

She was just too loud. Her bracelets jingled, her voice was not very quiet, her boots sounded like an earthquake in their ears, even when she was careful to walk quietly. Neither singing, nor music was allowed, unless it was quiet, classic instrumentals. She had to get out of there before she went crazy.

Edan just knew he had heard that name before Hogwarts. The question was, where had he heard it before? Tabitha had already left for work about an hour prior, and he didn't think Kara would know anything about the subject. Kara was overjoyed at receiving a letter, but wasn't too interested in the contents once she read the word 'school'. She still had hopes of being able to go back to America and be in the class with her schoolmates from last year. Edan flicked his lighter on and off as he paced the living room, thinking. He had more of a realistic picture of the whole attack on America. He knew it could go on for a lot longer than anyone else thought. They might as well get used to the whole thought of staying there for a while. He sat down on the couch next to his sister, who held the remote, and was flicking through the channels. Football… click… cooking with Ferdinand… click… newscast… click… soap opera.

"Hold on a minute, Kara, go back to the news, I thought I heard something."  He said, leaning forward to listen to the television.

With a shrug, Kara changed it back to the newscast, where there was a blonde woman with an outrageously large hairdo interviewing a man with long silver hair and matching beard.

"So you're saying, Mr. Dirbledoor-"

"That would be Dumbledore." He corrected with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Dumbledore, your school, this Hogwarts, formerly a school solely to train witches and wizards in magic, is now open for normal children to learn magic?"

"Oh no, not at all." He said with a smile, "Those who are not born with the ability to do magic, or muggles, cannot be taught the same skills as what we call 'normal' children. "

"Then why open up the school for those who do not possess the magical abilities of the other children?"

"We are entering a new era, my dear lady, where muggles and witches and wizards will be forced to live together. Whether we would like it or not, the wizarding community is no longer a secret to the whole world of muggles. There will be, from now on, the want for muggles that know how to deal with the wizarding community, as there is already a similar group of Witches and wizards established. There needs to be training of muggles to recognize magic, in order to combat it if necessary, and that training needs to start early."

"So all of the …muggle… children that you are taking in are going to be trained to fight evil wizards?" the big haired woman asked.

"Oh no, of course not! There are other things that muggle children will need to know an increasing amount about. For instance, lets say that a muggle child wants to become an accountant. They would bring in more customers if they know, for instance, how many sickles to a galleon, and how many knuts to a sickle, so they could do the taxes of Witches and wizard families also." He said with a look of importance.

Tyhler turned the TV off with a smirk. This Hogwarts place seemed right up her alley. A whole school full of freaks, how could she not fit in? She sat there, fingering the remote, and staring at the blank screen of the TV as she formulated her plan.

When Paige came back from the store, she found that Caleb had indeed been able to put the two young children down for their nap, and he was researching something on the internet.

"What are you looking for?" she asked him.

"Do you know anything about Hogwarts School?" he asked over his shoulder before jumping up from his seat to help her with her bags.

"Just something about it being a school for magic." She said, opening the cupboards to put the groceries away. "I think it's just a crock."

"Why's that?" he asked, handing her a can of green beans to put in the cupboard.

"There's no way to apply there!" she said. "They were talking about it on the radio this morning."

"I got a letter of acceptance." He said calmly.

She dropped the package of pasta that she was holding, and asked, "You got what?"

"A letter of acceptance. It even has a train ticket to get there." He explained.

A/N: ok, now hit that bluish purple button to the left of the screen, and slap me with a review.  I'll give you… I dunno, a present, tell me what you want!


	4. Colisions

A/N: Thank you my two whole reviewers, Freak And Proud, and Delphie. YAY! I give you each a study newsie that remembers your schedule, and helps you study for tests! It's like a palm pilot, but much nicer to look at! Enjoy!

I know that this story is going slowly so far, but if you think about it, in a real chapter book, it would take more than a few couple paged chapters to get you into the climax of the story, right? Well, this isn't a baby chapter book, okay guys.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Silently Tyhler dragged her heavy trunk down the steps and out the back door. She left the door ajar as she scurried across the driveway and over to the garage. Fumbling with the keys that she had found hanging right beside the back door, she let herself in, and set her trunk down, looking for the key to the Bentley. She finally found it, and she leaned in the driver's door long enough to pull open the lock to the backseat and gently set her trunk on the backseat, and carefully shut the door, making sure to leave everything the same as it was before she had come in. Then she replaced the keys on the hook, and went to bed. Earlier that day, she had calmly told Mrs. Henderson that she had made an appointment with a hairstylist for the next day, so that she could go to her new school with normal colored hair, so she could fit in, be popular, and concentrate more on her studies. The old lady took the bait quite easily. Mrs. Henderson told her she would send Miles to drive her there and back the next day, and even get her there early, just in case.

When she woke up the next morning, Tyhler got dressed and put her toothbrush, and other important articles into her backpack, before slinging it across her back and heading down the stairs.

"Tyhler, what was the name of this salon?" Mrs. Henderson asked her.

"Miss Trina's Nails and hair. It's right down the street from King's Cross station." Tyhler said with a smile.

Mrs. Henderson proceeded to look up the number and call the place. After being told that Tyhler did, indeed have an appointment, she was satisfied, and gave her the money to get her hair done, and called Miles over to run her into town.

Tyhler grabbed the keys from the hook by the door, and cheerfully said, "I'll go unlock the car. I'm just so excited."

Knowing that if Miles opened the door for her, he would see the trunk in the backseat, Tyhler hurried to unlock the garage, and the car door, getting herself situated in the backseat. Her plan worked like a charm. When he pulled up to the curb to let her out, she asked him about the train station, and he went on rambling about it long enough without paying any attention to her, for her to push her trunk out in front of her, and set it on the sidewalk before hopping out herself.

Without even noticing the trunk sitting on the sidewalk next to her, he pulled away, after warning her to be on time in meeting him back in the same spot in precisely two hours.

She waved at him until he turned the corner, then she hoisted her trunk over to the nearest baggage cart, and wheeled it into the station. Looking at her watch, she realized she was almost an hour early for her train, but she figured she would find the right platform anyway.

The station was moderately busy, with a few trains having just left, and loved ones leaving the station after telling their goodbyes to them. She pulled her ticket out of her pocket again, looking at the number on it. _Platform 9 ¾_. Why did she not notice the peculiarness of that before she ran away from the house? She walked back and forth between platforms nine and ten before deciding to sit down. All the benches nearby were full, so she decided to sit in the ground between platforms nine and ten. She put her cart in front of her, and plopped herself down. Expecting to meet the solidness of a brick wall, she was caught off guard when she didn't, and somersaulted backwards and ended up sitting on her knees facing a brick wall that had a sign on it that stated that she had found platform 9 ¾. She gingerly reached her arm towards the solid looking wall, and her hand disappeared. Standing, she stepped through the wall, grabbed her luggage cart, and pulled it back through with her. Turning around to see the rest of the platform, she found that it didn't look too much out of the ordinary, other than the fact that it was deserted.

So she sat down on an empty bench and waited.

That lasted for about five minutes before she got bored. Leaving her luggage cart there, knowing it would be safe, (considering the fact that no one was around) she casually walked back through the wall, and went looking for a drinking fountain. After quenching her thirst, she looked around the terminal for something interesting to do. Her eyes settled on a large man with a bushy moustache standing next to a woman that looked like she weighed about as much as his arm. On one side of the couple was a pudgy blonde boy, his eyes darting around the station, as if he was trying to watch everywhere at once. On the other side of them was a skinny boy with dark unruly hair that was leaning on a luggage cart that that had a cage with an owl in it resting on top of the trunk.

The man scowled at the skinny dark haired boy, and said, "Traffic was better than could be expected, we can get rid of you three quarters of an hour earlier than to be expected. Don't you dare think of coming back for a visit unless you have to." The man barked at him before turning without saying goodbye, and sauntered back towards the parking lot.

Intrigued, Tyhler watched the boy as he made his way across the platforms, and casually leaned on the barrier between platforms nine and ten, before disappearing through. Overjoyed at the prospect of finding someone that could answer her questions, she followed his example and casually disappeared through the wall.

"Hello, who're you?" She asked him, walking up beside the boy.

Jumping with surprise, he looked over at her. She was dressed in the most interesting outfit he had ever seen. She was wearing a black shirt with florescent green netted sleeves that went over her hands, and even had holes for her thumbs to poke through. Her pants were matching florescent green plaid, and covered with metal rings and hooks and such, as well as extra fabric strips criss-crossing all over the place. She blinked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Harry, Harry Potter, and you are?" he asked.

"Tyhler Phelps." She grinned.

"Are you here for Hogwarts?" Harry asked her.

"Yup!" she said, pulling out a now wrinkled acceptance letter from her back pocket and holding it out to him.

Taking it from her and skimming it, he asked, "So, are you a muggle?"

"That's right." She confirmed with a nod.

Handing the letter back to her, he asked her, "Where are you from. I mean, originally."

"New York, America. I've only been in the country for a few weeks."

Before he could ask her another question. Another person burst through the barrier into platform 9 ¾.

A woman in her mid 20's scurried towards them. She was dressed in what could be described as business casual, and held out her hand for a handshake with the both of them.

"Hello, hello!" she greeted as she shook their hands. "I see I should have been here earlier, I wanted to be here before anyone else. Breanna Blashak, and you are?" she asked them.

"Harry Potter"

"Tyhler Phelps"

"I'm Hogwart's new ambassador to the muggles, and head of the brand new house. "

She ended up recruiting them to go find other new students and bring them through the barrier onto the right platform, after, of course, they loaded their things onto the Hogwarts express, as it had chugged to a stop while they were talking. Harry showed Tyhler where to stash her trunk, and they headed back out through the barrier. They spent the next 40 minutes directing muggles through the barrier, before they got to go load the train themselves, leaving Ms. Blashak to cover for them. They climbed into the compartment where they had stashed their things, and found that Ron, Hermione and Ginny had already recognized Harry's trunk, and claimed the compartment as their own.

As Ron, Hermione and Harry chattered about what they did that summer, Tyhler and Ginny struck up a conversation. They immediately bonded, though at first sight, they looked like complete opposites.

"My mum almost croaked when my brother Bill came home with his ear pierced." Ginny giggled.

"My mom actually took me to get this one done." Tyhler said, playing with her lip ring. It was my fifteenth birthday present.

"What's your family like?" Ginny asked.

"Well, my dad died when I was little, some factory accident, or something, so it's just mom and me." Tyhler said, "She's great though. She works at an art gallery, she's a buyer. What about your family?"

Ginny shook her head, "I can't imagine having a family that small! I'm the youngest out of seven children. Seven! It makes life crazy. Well, there's my mum and dad, and Ron's the next oldest…"

Hearing his name, Ron looked up, listening to their conversation for a minute before getting back to his own.

"… and Fred and George, they're identical twins, they're opening up their own joke shop soon. Percy's working his way up the ladder at the ministry of magic by letting higher and higher people use him to wipe their feet on." She giggled "Bill works for Gringotts, that's our bank, and Charlie's over in Romania, he works with dragons."

"Dragons are real?" Tyhler exclaimed. "That is SWEET!"

At that proclamation, Ginny burst out in giggles, "You have such an interesting way of talking! Sweet?"

"Yeah" Tyhler grinned.

The sound of the door to the compartment opening caught their attention. As everyone turned to look, Draco Malfoy and his two larger than life sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle stood leaning in the doorway. "Granger," Draco sneered at Hermione, "I've got good news for you. It seems that they're not just letting mudbloods in, like yourself, but they're flat out letting straight _mud_ in now."

Everyone's eyes flicked over to look at Tyhler, who looked ready to burst. "Who's the slimeball?" she asked Ginny, her unblinking eyes not wavering from Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, to you." Draco told her with an air of importance.

"No, actually, I think slimeball is, in fact, a better name for you." She scowled, leaping to her feet

"Why you little…" Draco muttered, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

"If you want to fight, fight me without your little _magic wand_." She said, spitting out the last two words.

"Alright." Draco said through clenched teeth, handing his wand to Crabbe, and walking towards her.

Harry and Ron stood up and blocked him, and were quickly joined by Hermione and Ginny.

"Do you have no standards at all?" Ron asked with disgust, "Fighting a girl, what's wrong with you, Malfoy?"

"What's going on here?" asked the witch that was pushing the food cart.

"Nothing." Draco said fiercely, turning and snatching his wand from Crabbe's hand as he walked back out to his own compartment.

"Anyone hungry, kids?" the witch asked them.

"I'm starving." Tyhler said, fingering the money given to her for a haircut.

"Um, you can't use that here." Hermione started to tell Tyhler, but the witch cut her off.

"We now accept different forms of money." The witch said, pulling out an interesting looking calculator.

"Sweet." Tyhler exclaimed, looking over the weird assortment of candies and treats she had never seen before.

Tyhler came back into the compartment with an armful of treats that she dropped on her empty seat. "Thanks for standing up for me." She smiled at everyone. "Want something to eat?" she asked, and let everyone pick something.

Their compartment door burst open again, this time by a boy none of them had seen before, who asked the room, "Kara, Are you in here?"

Hearing no answer, he turned to close the door and go out, but Ginny's voice stopped him.

"Who's Kara?"

"My little sister, she's eleven. Only this tall, brown curly pigtails" He said, motioning her approximate height.

"Well, leave the door open, and we'll watch for her. If she comes by, we'll have her stay here with us." Hermione offered.

"Hey, thanks." He grinned as he walked off down the aisle.

"Do you know him?" Tyhler asked, scooting her food over so she could sit down.

"Nah, new student." Hermione said before a little girl with brown curly hair, who was walking down the train with tears in her eyes, and a large ginger colored cat in her arms, caught her attention.

Rushing to the door, Hermione asked the girl, "Are you Kara?"

Turning back around, the little girl nodded. "How do you know?"

"Your brother was looking for you, come in and sit down, he said he'd come back and look in here in a few minutes."

Kara grinned with relief, and squeezed into the already full compartment with the others.

"I thought he'd gotten off the train." She said. I was chasing after this cat. I don't know who it belongs to.

"What are the odds?" Hermione asked, that's Crookshanks, my cat.

After Kara had gotten halfway through the pumpkin pasty Tyhler had given her, her brother came back to find her.

"Edan!" she burst out with excitement rushing towards him.

After they were safely back in the compartment they had come from, sitting with a two students that had been telling them all about their adventures at Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom and Colin Creevey.

"What were you doing?" Edan asked her.

"There was a cat." She nodded.

"Bit it's ok, I found it's owner, that nice girl with the brown hair, it was hers."

"Oh, who was she?" he asked.

"She had a funny name." Kara said, scrunching up her forehead in thought.

"Hermione?" helped Neville.

"Yeah, that was it!" Kara grinned as she settled more into her seat, watching the countryside swirl by through the window.

* * *

A/N: whew, long chapter!!! Seven pages, according to Microsoft word. Don't you think that deserves a review? Please?


	5. Chapter 5!

A/N: I just wanted to say that I saw the third movie, and I thought they portrayed Draco as a very big sissy. I thought that was uncalled for. It's not fun having an arch nemesis that's only kind of mean! Though you gotta admit that it was kinda satisfying to see him like that after not liking him in the books…

Chapter 5: 

The train slowed to a stop, and mass confusion followed. There had never been so many new students before in the history of Hogwarts. The returning students were chattering away about the castle's new makeover, and Hagrid was trying to get all of the new students, muggles as well as regular first years into the school's rowboats.

After the returning students filed into the great hall, Dumbledore stood by the teacher's table, and cleared his throat.

"I know that your world has been thrown into an upheaval. There are new professors," He said sweeping his arm across the teacher's table, which contained a few new faces. "…new students, a new genre of students, new changes to the building, even the room you are sitting in. I hope that with all of these new things, you could have expected some new rules. Terrorizing the muggles with magic is strictly prohibited." He said sternly. "Oh, and on the brighter side, one of our new professors, Jack Johnstone, is starting up a new muggle sport for us to learn, something called soccer."

An excited murmur went through the crowd, and a few of them even cheered, though none as loudly as Dean Thomas of Gryffindor.

"Now, let us begin the new and improved sorting ceremony." Dumbledore announced before he sat down.

The Sorting Hat cleared, well, something, since it didn't really have a throat, and began a short and simple song.

I may very well be useful at sorting into houses,

place me on your head, as long as you're free of louses.

Make no mistake, because I never do, and trust me with your mind,

for I will look amongst the dust, and tell you what I find.

I will search within your head for all you do contain,

and know for sure what house in which you should remain!

Everyone clapped, and the sorting hat tipped itself in thanks, as Professor McGonnagal strode out with the same looking scroll of names as before, but this time, she called out the first name, and their house.

"Arnel, Ava, Kookumboo."

Murmurs went through the crowd as a girl, around sixteen, decked out in an expensive designer outfit, self consciously walked through the other tables to go sit by herself at a long wooden table identical to the other house's tables.

After the name Asteer, Brenton was called, he scrambled over to the stool where the sorting hat was waiting, and slipped it on his head. After a few moments, the sorting hat hollered out "Ravenclaw!" and Brenton scampered over to his new table, leaving the hat for Aquire, Dominique, who was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Soon, Ava was joined at the Kookumboo table by many others, and the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor tables were filled, and the sorting hat was put away.

After the headmaster spoke a few chosen words about general rules and expectations aimed more at the Kookumboo table than any other, Dumbledore announced, "May the feasting begin!"

Nearly everyone at the Kookumboo table jumped and shouted, seeing the food magically appear on the plates. Some just sat there for a while, simply staring, and others shrugged, and dug in.

Caleb grinned. Not since the last time he was at his great aunt Maude's house had he seen so much food, and so many different things to eat in his life. When a curly, blonde headed girl of about fourteen sitting across from him, primly looked into the nearest bowl and exclaimed "ewww" he pulled it towards him and looked in.

With a great belly laugh, he grabbed for the serving spoon, and told her, "It's fried okra, aint you ever seen fried okra before?"

"It looks disgusting." She said, wrinkling her nose. "What's okra?"

"It's a vegetable, my mom grows it in her garden. The little white things are the seeds."

"Oh." Was all she said, before busying herself in her salad.

Edan warily looked at the plates around him, trying to figure everything out. Was it safe to eat? Looking around the room, he saw his new friends, Neville and Collin, sitting over at the Gryffindor table, digging into the food; he decided that it was safe. Either that, or there was some giant conspiracy that no one here was aware of, which would be nearly impossible, since, according to Neville, students have been going here for centuries.

_Oh well, it's either eat, or starve!_ He thought tom himself as he piled his plate with all sorts of different kinds of food.

Kara sat next to Edan, watching him. If Edan ate, then so would she, and started filling her plate when he filled his. With her childlike faith, she knew that when Edan was with her she was completely safe from all harm, and absolutely no one could do anything to her. It didn't matter all that much anyway, she was being optimistic that they would be going home soon. But until then, she figured she would have fun, and have a great story to tell her friends back home when she was done.

Tyhler was almost too excited to eat. Sitting in the room around her were so many different people, that no one cared how she looked or acted. She could tell already that these people were used to strangeness, and that completely intrigued her.  It was like a dream come true. She wished she had the ability to pause time so she could get up and explore the room, and then be able to sit back down within a second, and eat all the marvelous food that laid before her. She settled for dishing up her plate, and looking around the room while she was chewing. Sitting at the head table, were people she only assumed to be the teachers- professors, as Ginny told her they were called. She also explained the presence of ghosts, and a little bit about the great hall, and it's enchanted ceiling, as they were on the train. Just as she put a forkful of mashed potatoes and gravy into her mouth, she heard a collective gasp from most of the room, a handful of tuna casserole (which she had noted was very good, but not as good as her mom's) came flying towards her from across the room, seemingly aimed right at her.

Just as she grabbed for the empty plate of the person sitting next to her, it seemed to stop in midair, right over her head, and change it's mind, going back to where it came from. On the other side of the room, it hit Draco Malfoy in the face.

There was muttering all over the room, but the loudest voice was Hermione's, who said, "There's an anti foodfighting spell put on the air above our heads, I read it in _Hogwarts, a History _way back in my first year." she said proudly

With a smirk, Tyhler returned to her food, and kept up her watch around the room. Somehow, she felt that the food hitting Malfoy in the face was a reflection on her part. She longed to prove to these people her worth, and truly gain a place here.

After everyone had eaten their fill; of food and of dessert, Dumbledore stood up again, and informed all first years to follow their prefects to their houses, with the exception of Kookumboo, who would be escorted by Professor Blashak, who had spent a considerable amount of time wandering the hallways trying to get to staff meetings over the last month or so, and had gained quite a familiarity with the castle.

"Careful of the staircases, guys, they can be quite tricky. They move, you know." Ms. Blashak said with a laugh. ""I found that out the hard way" she said as she led them to a stop in front of a large painting that almost covered a five foot section of the wall, and boasted a picture of a life size ballet dancer With her hair in a prim bun, the dancer was dressed in a burgundy leotard and ballet skirt with pink tights and pointe shoes. She was standing in perfect form, standing 'en pointe on one leg, with the other outstretched behind her. She had one arm brushing the barre, and the other extended above her head in a graceful arc. Suddenly, as everyone was looking at it, the dancer pulled her outstretched leg back in, and went back down off of her toes, with her arms floating back down to her sides.

"Ah, you're here. Welcome, welcome." The dancer said.

Everyone had noticed the movement in the paintings on the way though the maze of a castle, but none had heard them speak thus far.

"Whoa." Breathed Kara.

"Alright, in order to get into your house's common room, you need a password.

Under no circumstance are you allowed to give the password to anyone in another house, or let them into your commons room." Warned Ms. Blashak, "The password is peanut butter."

As she said that, she ballet dancer swung her portrait forward, and Ms. Blashak motioned them in.

"Boys up the left staircase, girls up the right." She instructed, as they filed into the large, cozy looking commons room. Around a smoldering fire in a large fireplace was a plethora of comfortable looking furniture. There were lots of end tables, and places to sit and read or study, plus open spaces to play games, or activities.

From the other side of the portrait hole, Ms. Blashak instructed them to go right to bed, and get a good night's sleep, before she turned and walked away.

As the door closed behind them, everyone sleepily did what they were told, and found their rooms. Edan said goodnight to his sister, and climbed up the stairs among the confusion of everyone trying to find out where they were supposed to be staying. Walking past the open doors, trying to catch a glimpse of anything familiar, Edan saw his trunk sitting at the end of one of the four poster beds, and he walked hastily into the room, wanting to get settled and go to sleep. There were four beds in the large room, two on each side. Over by one of the beds stood a boy about his age.

"Hello." Said the boy with a southern twang, nodding his head.

"Hey. I'm Edan."

"Caleb." He said, walking over to shake hands with him.

While they were shaking hands, they heard the flop, flop, flop of flip flops, and a blonde, shaggy haired guy walked in the room, looking like he just stepped off the sands of a beach, with his shorts and Hawaiian shirt. He walked over to the huge trunk, covered in stickers of various surfing logos plastered all over it, dropped his bag on the bed next to the trunk, and greeted, "Hey dudes, what's up? Names Logan." He said, putting his arms across their shoulders. "Looks like we're gonna be roomies!" and he stood there, grinning, waiting for them to respond with their names.

"Um, I'm Caleb"

Pulling out his lighter, Edan started playing with it as he stated his name.

"Well, we better get to unpacking." Caleb suggested, stepping out from under Logan's arm.

"OK." Logan agreed cheerfully as he walked over to his stuff. "I'm from Cali, where are you guys from?" he said as he picked up his backpack and unzipped it.

"Kentucky." Caleb said, staring at Logan's backpack that he just pulled a real surfboard out of.

"How'd you do that?" Caleb asked Logan, as he pulled two others out, laying them across his bed.

"How'd I do what?" Logan asked, looking up at the wall, trying to figure out the best way to hang them up. He shrugged, and just started putting one of them under the bed.

"How'd they fit in your backpack?" Edan asked.

"Oh, dude, I have this pen pal, and I told him I was going to Hogwarts, and guess what, he's a wizard! He's going to Hogwarts too. I asked him how I could get my surfboards on the train, and he sent me this, aint he great!"

Edan, unpacking everything quickly, walked over to Logan's bed, and looked at his surfboards, one of which was decorated with flames, and they looked like they were bewitched to dance like real flames.

"Way cool, flames!" Edan said, fingering his trusty lighter in his pocket.

"Yeah, I found this awesome old wizard browsing in a surf shop, and he did a spell on it for me. I'll teach you how to surf on that one, if you want."

"Where are you planning on surfing?" Caleb asked, puzzled, "the only body of water around here is a lake out there."

"NO WAY! You're kidding! That bites!"

"What bites?" asked another voice from the doorway. Standing there was a guy wearing a gray hoodie that had written on it, _I'm an angel, honest, the horns are only there to hold the halo up._ He looked as if he had been wearing the hood all day, since his light brown hair was hopelessly messed up.

Walking over to him, Logan said "Can you believe there are no choice waves in this neck of the woods?" he slipped his arms across the guy's shoulders, and said "Hi roomie, I'm Logan."

"I'm Otis. Man, that does bite. Don't worry, I think I can find some for you." Otis said as he went over to the trunk sitting next to one of the empty beds, opened it, up, rummaged for a minute, and came out with a snowglobe. He shook it violently, then handed it to Logan, and said "Here ya go!"

Logan stared at it for a moment before he burst out laughing. "That's a good one man." He said before tossing it onto Otis' bed and going back to unpacking. He pulled a wetsuit from his backpack, and looked in to see if he missed anything. "Whoa, Gnarly, how'd you get in there?" he asked a brown and white, sleeping cat as he pulled it out of the bag, and set it on the bed. It blinked its eyes a few times and stretched, before falling back asleep.

"I've been wondering where you'd got to." Logan said.

Looking down the hallway for anyone else, Edan asked "I wonder when our other roommate is-" he stopped talking suddenly when he looked over at the bed that was empty just a second ago, that was now filled with someone. He had intense dark eyes, deeply tan skin and black hair that hung a bit past his shoulders.

"Hey, when'd you get here?" Edan asked the stranger, who just shrugged, and put away the last of the things that were in his trunk, and was already wearing his pajamas, with his rumpled clothes on the floor next to the bed.

"What's your name, Dude?" Logan asked him.

"Dakota." He answered.

Cool, cool, where ya from? Logan wondered.

"Dakota." He said in the same tone of voice.

"Nice. Where in Dakota."

"One of the Indian reservations." He answered simply.

"Awesome! What tribe?" Logan asked enthusiastically.

"Dakota." He answered simply, before laying down, pulling the blankets up, and the heavy drapes around his bed closed.

"Man of few words, I like that." Logan grinned.

As excited as they all were, Tyhler, and her new roomies, were starting to get extremely tired. Leave it up to the new fashion queen number one and fashion queen number two (Ava and Olivia) to not be able to sleep until the whole room _matched_. They kept trying to get everyone to compromise with them, and allow them to just decorate the whole room, according to their own tastes, but they weren't making very much headway.

Outside of Tyhler, there was the complete opposite of Ava and Olivia, a flower child named Rainbow, and Hinata, an extremely quiet Japanese-American girl that spoke only when spoken to, and as quietly and quickly as possible. Hinata had to preference to the style of the room, and just went to bed, amazingly able to fall asleep, with all the racket everyone else was making. Tyhler wanted her section of the wall plastered with posters of her favorite bands, and pictures of her friends. Ava and Olivia wanted her to put up a nice art piece they had somehow packed in one of their huge trunks. Much to the frustration of Ava and Olivia, Rainbow had somehow taken down the heavy drapes around her bed, and replaced them with the endless strands of brightly colored beaded curtains that she had somehow thought to bring with her.

"But they don't _match_ the rest of the room!" Ava tried desperately to convince her.

"Ava, the rest of the room doesn't match the rest of the room! We've got five people living in here, and only two with similar tastes." Rainbow said with a smile, flipping her waist length black hair behind her shoulder. Visible when she flipped her head around, or when she swept her hair up was a six colored version of her name, Rainbow, dyed on the underside of her hair.

"You know, she's right." Tyhler told Ava, "Both Rainbow and I are non-conformists, and you two are clones. Hinata doesn't seem to relish the idea of anyone noticing her, so I doubt she will put anything up."

"Then what are we going to do?" Olivia asked, as if it were a huge crisis, similar to an earthquake, flash flood, or missing Nordy's one day sale.

"Good thing you and Ava chose beds next to each other, you can decorate almost half of the room to your own specifications. "

With a frustrated sigh, Olivia told Ava, "I'm going to bed, do you have an apricot melon facial cleansing bar? Mine is buried on my trunk still."

"Oh, I never go very far without my cosmetic kit." Ava said, grabbing a pink bag the size of a small duffle bag, and heading off to the washroom with Olivia.

Kara tried to stifle the sound of her yawn as she snuggled deeper into her covers. She didn't want to keep her roommates awake. Like everywhere else around this place, her room was filled with a few … interesting characters. Two of the girls seemed quite normal, and a lot like her. She was excited about Abigail and Madison being her roomies, they seemed like a lot of fun.

Then there was Jessica, who seemed a lot like a bully and a meanie. As soon as she got there, she started informing them that they would have to listen to her when she asked, or she would make their lives miserable.

Sammy was an interesting character. The kid walked into the room in overalls and a matching blue denim newsboy cap, with a very short, curly, blonde hair looking not quite like a girl, and not quite like a boy.

Jessica had the nerve to ask "Are you a girl, or a boy?"

Sammy just glared into Jessica's eyes, and responded, "What do I look like?" before climbing into bed and pulling the curtains closed.

A/N: what do you think? I know you are just itching to review the story, right? I know I would be! Well, what are you waiting for, leap year?


	6. strange classtime

A/N: Reviews are like peeing your pants. Everyone can see them, but only you can feel their warmth.

* * *

The next say dawned overcast, but rainless. Like every meal, all the students and professors met in the great hall for the meal. Great confusion followed when the owl post arrived and dropped the mail in the laps of the right students. Most of the muggle girls screamed, and a few almost dove under the table. The Slytherins laughed their heads off at that.

After they were finished with their meal, Dumbledore reminded them all about the rules, and told them a little bit about their combined classes. Apparently, the muggles were going to sit in with a few of the regular classes, such as potions, and defense against the magic arts, just to get some knowledge about the subjects.

Harry grimaced. Knowing the Slytherins, they were going to have a heyday messing with the muggles, which would no doubt get blamed on him in potions, along with everything else that Snape decided to blame on him. Double potions with the Slytherins was one of his least favorite classes. He figured he could now move it to the very top of the list.

After the heads of the houses passed out the schedules to the students, and maps to the muggles, Dumbledore dismissed everyone to find their classes.

Professor Blashak stopped Logan as he walked by her, and informed him that his Hawaiian shirt and shorts was not appropriate attire, he needed his school robes on, and he grinning, agreed to put them on, and gave her a high five as he walked towards his house's dormitory to change.

Harry quickly skimmed his class schedule, and groaned. Potions with Slytherin and the muggles was first on the list for Mondays. He could feel a headache getting ready it slam itself into his skull. Walking with Hermione and Ron, who were having a heated discussion on homework schedules, they made their way down the dungeon where they had their potions class.

The room, which had 10 more seats in it than usual, was quickly crowding to capacity as nervous muggles made their way in, sitting in clumps around the room, thinking there was safety in numbers.

There was a buzz around the room of frenzied excitement, with everyone talking and gossiping. The boy that Harry had seen earlier in the Hawaiian shirt came into the room wearing his black school robes- with his Hawaiian shirt on _over_ his black robes. He wandered around the room, introducing himself to almost everyone. When he came closer to where most of the Gryffindors were sitting, he grinned and called out a greeting across the room.

"Dude, it's you!" Logan said, grinning at Neville Longbottom. "It's my pen pal, Neville!" He said, throwing an arm across Neville's shoulder.

"Logan?" Neville asked happily. "You look just like your picture."

"I can say the same thing to you, dude. So have you had this prof. before?"

"Yes." Neville said with fear. "This class is the worst. The professor makes me nervous. He's evil to us."

"Oh, he can't be all that bad!" Logan said cheerfully.

"Oh, everyone's afraid of him, except he favors the slytherins… Oh, here he comes now, find a seat!" Neville said at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Shrugging, Logan sauntered slowly over towards an empty seat, but didn't quite make it there before the door opened, and Snape walked in. Any happy chatter that was going on between the Kookumboos now ceased as his presence made an appearance.

If you were to look around the room, there was no movement, and no one dared to say a word. Until Logan piped up.

"Hey, Snap, my man! How's it goin? Haven't seen you in a looooong time!" Logan exclaimed when he saw Snape.

Snape's unusually sour face got a sudden look of fear. "Oh good heavens, not you!"

"How's yer mom? She get over that pneumonia ok?"

"She's fine. Take your seat."

After class was over, Harry left the classroom with Ron and Hermione, who were still dumbstruck over the fear they had seen in Snape.

"Did you see how he stayed away from our section of the room the whole class period?" Ron excitedly asked them. "If we sit near Logan all year, he'll never dock us points!"

"Fat chance of that happening." Hermione hissed, glancing over her shoulder to where a familiar pale faced professor was stalking down the hallway.

"Potter, your shoe's untied, five points from Gryffindor!" he barked as he passed.

Harry grimaced, and bit his tongue to keep him from snapping back at Snape.

As Snape disappeared from their sight, Ron groaned.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him.

"See the little muggle up there?" Ron said, pointing to a little redheaded boy probably eleven or so.

"Yeah, what about him?" Hermione asked, craning her neck to see over the sudden surge of people getting out of class.

"You know how I told you guys that my mum had a cousin that was an accountant, that no one talked about?"

Thinking back, Harry thought the idea sounded familiar, but not that important. "Yeah, I guess…"

"That's his son."

"Oh, so that's your cousin?" Hermione enthused. "That's great, having family around. What's his name?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Harry asked.

"I mean, twins run in my family, especially on my mum's side. That is either Jesse, or James… not even their mother can tell them apart, and she's tried for years to figure out something different between them."

"Crazy." Hermione nodded as she started walking down the hallway again.

"Those two are bloody monsters. " Ron said just loud enough for Harry and Hermione to hear, as they were getting closer to where the redhead was standing, trying to look inconspicuous.

"Heya Ron." He grinned at Ron before calling down the next hallway, "Bubba, Lookie, its Ron."

Bubba was just their term of endearment for each other. It was supposed to be "Brother" but when they were little, they both had the same trouble with saying the word brother.

As soon as the first one finished saying that, his twin popped around the corner, and stood right next to his brother.

"Hiya Ron." The second one said in the exact same tone as the first.

"Hey Jesse James." Ron said with a smile, addressing the both of them.

"Which is which?" Hermione said, staring at the identical curve of their faces, and even matching freckles, as impossible as that is. With their school robes on, the two of them were interchangeable.

With a grin, they both pointed at each other and one said "Jesse" while the other said "James".

"What are you guys up to?" Ron asked, sensing their impish excitement that they always had right before something was supposed to happen.

"Nothing!" they said, their voices coming out at the exact same time.

"I don't believe you!" Ron threatened as they heard a giant crash coming from down the hall. "What did you do this time?" Ron asked them, looking towards the direction the sound came from.

Stalking down the hall was Filch, the caretaker, smothered in gravy, leftover from breakfast.

"Who did this?" Filch barked at the stunned hallway of about ten students.

"He did it!" Said Jesse and James, randomly pointing to the only figure that happened to be walking past.

The accused was a little muggle boy with thick black hair in need of a haircut, a very thin frame, and huge brown eyes. He had to have been eleven to be going to school there, but he appeared to be about seven or eight.

"Hold on, you!" Filch insisted, and the thin boy, who was still off in his own little world, ignored the man.

Filch grabbed him by the arm to stop him from walking away, and asked him, "What's your name, boy?"

"Corwin." He stated cheerfully, and went to keep walking.

"Are you sure it was him?" Filch asked Jesse and James, who nodded, both of them grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Look at him." One of the twins stated.

"He has gravy on him." Finished the other, pointing to Corwin's sleeve where Filch had grabbed him.

"There, proof." Filch said, glowering at Corwin, "come with me, that deserves detention."

Shrugging his indifference, Corwin followed, humming a mindless tune. "Do you know why pelicans breathe with their mouths open?" Corwin asked filch, with one finger pointing up for emphasis. Without waiting for an answer, Corwin finished, "Because they have no nostrils!"

Merely grunting in reply, Filch tried to ignore him as they walked down the hallway.

"Why'd you blame it on him?" Hermione asked the twins.

"Simple,"

"we hate detention,"

"and our buddy Corwin, "

"Doesn't really even notice it."

"He's in his own little world wherever he goes."

They both finished with their Cheshire cat like grins, and turned, running down the hallway.

* * *

Shoutouts:

Delphie: Dahling, I was unaware that I had a casting call to this one, lol. I think I'm all set for characters though… I'm trying to remember if you did give me one or not, lol… As for Ava and Olivia, think of them as the Ashleys in Recess. They are not the most pleasant kind of people to have around you, but they do have some use… comedy relief.

Pyro: Here's the one you were waiting for: the intro of Corwin! Lol, he's great fun in a story!

Freak and Proud: Dude, banned? That sucks. Hopefully you can get it all straightened out. If not, go buy yourself some twinkies, chocolate milk, and a hammock, so you can go sulk.

KodachiSoul: I'm glad you like it. I am quite fond of this story too. :-D It's very exciting to me.


	7. Don't bleed on the carpet!

A/N: Woot, I got seven reviews for chapter six! does happy dance and awkwardly curtsies as everyone laughs.

Pyro: Don't be too concerned about Corwin, it will all work out. :-D

KodachiSoul: :-D You think my story is so different from the others? I'M EXCITED! That's what I was going for in the first place.

SilverTrinity: I wasn't trying to offend anyone, or stereotype anyone from Kentucky. I am merely trying to establish this guy as living a carefree life, and choosing the particular fashions of flannel. If I lived somewhere out in the boonies like him, I would SO run around barefooted ALL the time. Thanks for reading my story!!! :-D

Maurader-Magick33: Hmmm…. Maybe… Tyhler might get to punch Malfoy… I might just have fun with him though… oh wait, I can do both! laughs evilly Oh how I LOVE being an author!

Angelchic4ver: Your brother thinks you're insane? Congratulations! If I had a brother, he would most likely think I'm insane as well. How old is your brother? Can I have him? I've always wanted a brother.

Oasis: I like my weird and interesting characters. I would prefer it if no one on earth was normal… normal people worry me…

Freak and Proud: How are hammocks tricky in England? Is the gravity just better on this side of the earth, making the English's hammocks swing a bit off kilter? HA HA, I've got better gravity than you!!! :-P falls down

Lizai: Your name is fun to shout like you're jumping out with a karate pose. Quite a good substitute for Bonzai, I would say. I have always thought the name Dakota was cool, and it's pretty scarce. I am hyper too! HAHAHA!

* * *

Filch marched down the hallway, still dripping with gravy, with Corwin by the arm.

"What exactly did I do?" Corwin asked, nonchalantly.

"You know darn well what you did, your attitude says it all."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll soon find out."

They rounded a corner, and Filch, glaring at Corwin, rapped on the door to the left, that had a handsome silver plated sign on the door that said _Brianna Blashak_ in deep blue.

The door swung open after a brief pause, and Ms. Blashak nodded at Filch as she leaned on the doorframe.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Ms. Blashak said cheerfully.

"A detention is in order for this boy."

After looking at Filch's gravy covered head and shoulders, "Alright, if he has no classes, he can complete it now. Go ahead and hold it in your office, I'm extremely busy. If you'll excuse me." She smiled, nodded, and shut the door before Filch could say anything more.

"Alright young man, right this way." Filch sneered, excited over the prospect of holding a detention for the first time since last year.

Filch nudged open the door to his office, and herded Corwin into the dismal, small room, inadequately lit with a single oil lamp.

"Sit!" Filch ordered to Corwin, motioning for him to sit in a very uncomfortable looking straight backed chair across the room from a wall of filing cabinets.

Filch opened up one of the drawers in his ancient looking desk, and rummaged around, looking for something.

"Did you know the world's termites outweigh the world's humans 10 to one?" Corwin asked Filch, his head cocked to the side.

Filch eyed him before he went back to his grumbling and rummaging.

"Did you know that eagles can see better than humans on clear days, but humans can see better than eagles on foggy days?"

Ignoring Corwin's questions, Filch slammed the drawer, and yanked another one open as Corwin voiced a new question.

"Did you know that 'Tug of war' was an Olympic event between 1900 and 1920?" Corwin quipped, shifting in his chair.

Filch let out a "humph" of impatience, and kept rummaging as Corwin started a new line of questions.

"Pound for pound, hamburgers cost more than new cars, did you know that? In 1993, did you know that the US government spent $277,000 on 'pickle research?' Did you know that when Heinz ketchup leaves the bottle, it travels at a rate of 25 miles per year? Were you aware that Liechtenstein, the world's smallest country, is the world's largest manufacturer of false teeth, and the richest country on the planet? It's estimated that you'll spend a year of your life looking for misplaced objects. What are you looking for?

Filch stared at him exasperatedly, and informed him, "I'm looking for my pen, I have to write something down."

"Just be careful. About 100 people a year choke to death on ballpoint pens" Corwin said glumly.

Filch gave up his search for his pen, and grabbed the thing nearest to him, a book on animals that he confiscated from a student that was using it as a missile, and flipped through the pages nonchalantly, avoiding eye contact with Corwin.

"Did you know that U.S. hens lay enough eggs in a single year to circle the equator 100 times?" Corwin piped. "Were you aware that full grown grizzly bears have jaws strong enough that they can bite through ½ inch steel? Did you know that shrimp can only swim backwards? Well, did you know that if a frog keeps it's mouth open for too long, it will suffocate? Do you know the gorilla's scientific name? …'Gorilla, gorilla, gorilla.'"

"You are not allowed to talk about animals while in detention!" Filch said, punctuating the announcement with a curt nod that sent gravy running down his forehead, and around his chin, and he grabbed his handkerchief and wiped it off.

"In the last ten years, you have shaved off about a pound of beard growth"

Filch's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head at Corwin.

"Did you know that seven percent of Americans think Elvis is still alive?"

"I hate Elvis. I much preferred reading, or even writing to _rock and roll_" Filch spat out the last few words with distaste.

"Charles Dickens always slept facing north. He thought it improved his writing"

"I care nothing about Charles Dickens. Even baking myself to death in the summer sun gave me more pleasure than _The Christmas Carol_"

"Did you know that only 48 of the sun's energy actually reaches the earth?"

Ignoring the question, Filch decided to try to stare down Corwin with a distinct frown that would make most first years wet themselves

Corwin just grinned, and started swinging his legs, "Did you know that the statue of liberty's mouth is three feet wide?"

With an irritated sigh, Filch decided to ask Corwin a question, "Do you ever have anything good to say?"

"Well. I have good news, and bad news. The good news is that the Bible has been translated into Klingon, and the bad news is, the Neanderthal's brain was bigger than yours is." Corwin stated with no expression, just blinking his eyes.

Shaking with rage, Filch clenched the air in front of him as if he was strangling a very small neck. After he was done, he pointed to the door. "Go, I have important business to deal with." He yelled through clenched teeth.

Jumping up out of his seat, Corwin walked towards the door, and asked just as he slipped out, "Did you know that every 2.7 seconds, a Tupperware party begins somewhere in the world?"

"I LOATHE TUPPERWARE!!!!" Filch howled, picking up the nearest object, the animal book, and hurled it at the door that Corwin had closed.

Right as soon as the book hit the floor, Corwin opened the door again, and peeked in with a grin, "Thank you Mr. Filch!" he said happily before closing the door and skipping down the hallway.

* * *

Rounding the corner towards the Gryffindor commons room, Hermione, Ron and Harry were silent as they walked through the hallways of chattering students. They waved as Dean Thomas walked by with his soccer ball.

Hermione's eyes casually skimmed the hall as thoughts of the day tumbled around in her brain. She smiled at a group of first years as they walked by, thinking to herself that there was no possible way that they were that little when they first started.

Then something about the first years caught her attention. She knew from the sorting ceremony that they were Slytherins. Well, except for one girl she remembered seeing at the Kookumboo table this morning seeing just how high she could throw her raisins before the anti-food fighting spell would catch them and throw them back at her, where she would catch them in her mouth.

"Slytherins hate muggles." Hermione whispered to herself with a puzzled look.

"You just realized that? Gee, I thought you were quicker than that…" Ron joked.

Hermione glared at him before continuing, "I have known that, I was just wondering why there was a muggle all chummy with that group of Slytherins."

"Hogwallow." Harry said to the portrait of the fat lady, and she nodded as she swung herself forward, letting them into the commons room.

* * *

"Ginny, I'm appalled." Draco sneered as he came around the corner of a bookshelf in the library.

"What's wrong with me now, are my shoes too scuffed for your approval?" Ginny retorted, looking down from where she was sitting, at her favorite sneakers, dirty, and worn, but still had some life left in them.

"Yes, but that was not what I was speaking of." Draco started, leaning on the table Ginny was sitting at.

"Spit it out then, dung for brains, and get it over with, so you can get bloody well away from me." Ginny said coldly.

"You really should stop hanging out with that mud-girl. It's not good for anyone if we mix."

Walking around the corner with an armful of books, just in time to hear that statement, came Tyhler, and she was fuming. Before Draco could pull his wand out from his pocket, Tyhler chucked the top book off of the stack straight at Draco's head.

It fluttered as if in slow motion, and connected with his shoulder with a light _smack_. Luckily for Draco, it was one from the top of the stack, and therefore a light, paperback one. _Unluckily_ for Draco, his mouth started running again.

"See, Ginny, worthless blood, they always turn on us pure bloods." He said, menacingly as he stated to turn and walk away.

This time, Tyhler hurled one of the heavy, leather bound hardback reference books, and didn't miss his head. It connected with a force that made him stumble, and he cracked his head against the table, knocking him unconscious.

Looking at each other with surprise, both girls shrugged, and walked around the tale to where Draco was laying, crumpled facedown on the floor.

"Madam Pince!" Ginny called out to the librarian, who was pushing a battered old library cart towards them.

"What do you need?" Madam Pince asked, oblivious to Draco's fallen form.

"I think he's bleeding on the carpet." Tyhler commented, motioning to Draco.

"Good heavens, he is." She exclaimed, turning him over so they could see the nasty cut from the sharp edge of the table where he hit his head. "He should know that's against the rules!"

"I think he stumbled and hit his head on the table." Ginny said, straight faced, to Tyhler.

"Serves him right then, for messing around." She said, picking up the two fallen books" Can you two take him to the hospital wing? I've just got a new shipment of books in." Madam Pince asked, with a tone that left them with no option other than yes as she started walking away.

So off they went, Tyhler holding Draco's arms, and Ginny with his feet, towards the hospital wing.

On their way to the hospital wing, they met a large number of students that all felt the need to know what had happened to Draco.

Tyhler and Ginny, also feeling that they all needed to know, informed everyone of his stunt. For Ginny, it was almost like a parade on the way to the hospital wing, with everyone standing around.

And when he started to stir, he tried to pull his arms out of Thyler's grip, and Tyhler accidentally dropped him on the stairs, and he was once again, down for the count.

* * *

A/N: All of Corwin's useless facts came from one of my favorite books, since it is completely useless facts. _The Best of Uncle John's Bathroom Reader._ No joke on the title. You can get the most amazing stuff from that book! I know the general history of Astroturf because of that book, and you can get really good quotes from famous people, and all that good crap. PLUS, on every page, the page number is in a little picture of a roll of toilet paper, and that's just darn tootin cute!

Anywhoos, that was a fun chapter to write. I should do this again sometime soon. Not now though, I'm tired. Plus, I've got writers block. Review, it always helps my symptoms of writers block, especially the whole motivation thing, and the little bit about the deflation of the ego, yeah, it helps with that.


End file.
